My Little Fiance
by tetsujae
Summary: "Baik. Terserah kau. Tapi sebelum kau minta maaf pada tunangan mu karena telah menyakiti hati nya. Aku dan Yun Hee tidak akan bicara pada mu. Renungkan lah kesalahan mu"/Ck…Si bakpo menyebalkan! Awas saja nanti./ Namun bukan nya merenungi kesalahannya Yunho justru sibuk mengumpat bocah berpipi gempal yang merupakan calon tunangan kecil nya. YUNJAE/YAOI/DLDR/NEW


**My Little Fiance**

**Rating : T (sementara)**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Fluffy, Yaoi, Mpreg.**

**Pairing : YunJae**

**_Prolog_**

**_._**

**_._**

"Yak brengsek apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Seorang bocah berusia sembilan tahun berteriak kencang seraya berlari menerjang kelompok remaja 'berandalan' sekolah yang sedang menyudutkan seorang remaja lain di gudang belakang sekolah mereka yang tampak usang.

Bocah Sembilan tahun berwajah tampan dengan bentuk muka kecil dan mata musang yang tajam dengan membabi buta memukuli kelompok remaja berandalan yang sedang melakukan pembullian itu. Tubuh kecil nya mendorong kuat tubuh ketua berandalan yang memiliki tubuh yang jauh lebih tinggi dan besar dari nya yang sedang mencengkram kerah remaja yang menjadi korban pembulian nya.

"Menyingkir kau bocah!" gertak si ketua berandalan garang.

Bocah bermata musang itu bukan nya takut dan pergi menjauh, melainkan melayangkan pukulan kearah si ketua berandalan dengan tangkas dan kuat.

Anak buah si ketua berandalan yang tak terima dengan apa yang di perbuat bocah kecil itu pada bos mereka sekonyong-konyong mendorong kencang bocah kecil bermata musang yang di mata mereka sok jagoan itu.

"Jangan menyakiti nya!" Remaja laki-laki yang menjadi korban pembulian tadi memukul telak anak buah si ketua berandalan yang dengan lancang telah menyakiti bocah kecil bermata musang yang merupakan adik bungsu nya itu.

Perkelahian antara sekelompok remaja dan seorang bocah itu pun tak dapat di hindari. Mereka saling mendorong dan memukul lawan masing-masing.

Meski kakak beradik itu hanya berdua. Kekuatan mereka tidak kalah jika di bandingkan kelompok berandalan yang berjumlah enam orang itu. Si adik yang memiliki tubuh paling kecil jika di bandingkan kakaknya dan remaja berandalan itu pun sama sekali tak terlihat kesulitan menghadapi serangan-serangan yang di tunjukan pada nya.

Kesal melihat bocak kecil namun memiliki kekuatan fisik serta ilmu bela diri yang bagus dan diatas rata-rata yang dia yakini bocah itu telah mendapat sabuk hitam dalam bela diri enath apa yang mungkin di geluti bocah itu, membuat seseorang dari enam anak berandalan itu merogoh kantung nya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah benda berbentuk bulat dengan hiasan jerigi di atas nya, memakai benda itu di tangan nya.

Remaja gemuk berwajah bulat dan berkepala besar yang memakai cincin itu dengan kencang melesat kan pukulan kearah bocah bermata musang.

"ARGHHHHH" teriakan kencang di sertai darah yang menetes mengaliri pipi bocah itu menandakan akhir dari pertempuran mereka.

Bocah bermata musang itu jatuh tersungkur dengan memegangi pipi kiri nya. Menahan cairan kental yang terasa menguar ari pipinya.

Bocah bermata musang itu mengangkat tangan nya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memegangi pipi. Penasaran dengan cairan kental yang semakin banyak keluar dari kulit pipi di dekat mata nya.

Darah.

Ekspresi pucat pasi menghiasi wajah nya.

Kepala nya terasa pusing.

Dan…

Kegelapan menghampiri bocah musang itu.

Beberapa orang berpakaian jas hitam resmi yang mendengar jeritan bocah bermata musang tadi berlari kencang memasuki gudang tempat pertempuran terjadi.

Terpana melihat pemandangan mengenaskan di depan mereka.

"Tuan muda apa yang terjadi?"

Kakak dari bocah itu menatap para bodyguard yang di tugas kan ayah mereka untuk menjaganya dan sang adik. "Bawa Yunho kerumah sakit sekarang" perintah nya.

Salah seorang bodyguard yang merupakan ketua jajajaran bodyguard itu menggendong bocah bermata musang yang ternyata bernama Yunho yang sudah terkapar di tanah dengan cekatan. Membawa bocah itu menuju rumah sakit seperti yang di perintah kan Tuan muda nya.

.

.

Jung Yun Joo menatap adik laki-laki bungsu nya yang terbaring di ranjang salah satu rumah sakit di seoul. Adik nya itu sudah mendapat perawatan dan kini sedang terkekeh-kekeh dengan komik di tangan nya seolah apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan diri nya sehingga berada di rumah sakit itu sesuatu yang biasa terjadi. Tak menghiraukan betapa takut nya dia ketika melihat adik nya tergeletak dengan pipi berdarah.

**_Cih… betapa tidak peka nya bocah bermata musang itu_**.

Remaja berusia lima belas tahun yang merupakan anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara dan menjadi putra laki-laki kebanggaan, Jung Sang Gyu sang miliioner korea itu tampak menahan kejengkelan nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Mau menjadi _hero_?" tanya nya retoris.

"Hyung.." rengek Yunho manja. Tingkah nya berbeda sekali dengan pada saat bocah itu menghajar para remaja berandalan tadi. Bocah bermata musang itu memang selalu bersikap manja pada Hyung satu-satu nya itu.

Ah ani, bocah itu juga bersikap manja pada kakak perempuan nya, Jung Yun Hee. "Hyungie tidak boleh terluka. Lagipula aku memang seorang _hero_, kau tau nickname ku Super Yunho hahaha" imbuh Yunho nakal.

Yun Joo menjitak gemas kepala adik nya "Super Yunho kepala mu! Mana ada _hero_ yang pingsan melihat darah nya sendiri" ledek Yun Joo.

Ya, penyebab pingsan bocah bermata musang itu memang bukan karena pukulan bertangan cincin yang di layangkan remaja berandalan berbadan gempal tadi melainkan karena melihat darah yang memenuhi tangannya sendiri.

"Dan apa tadi kau bilang aku tidak boleh terluka. _Wae_?" Yun Joo menatap lekat adik nya.

"Tentu saja kau kan calon C.E.O Jung Corp masa depan. Jadi kau tidak boleh terluka apalagi mati, _arraso_!"

"Kalau aku mati kan ada kau yang akan menjadi C.E.O masa depan nanti menggantikan aku."

"_Andwe!_ Aku tidak mau! Menjadi C.E.O itu menyebalkan. Harus belajar bisnis sedini mungkin. Harus memikirkan cara mengembangkan perusahaan. Harus menghadiri rapat-rapat yang banyak nya tak terhingga. Mendatangi jamuan yang diadakan klien maupun pribadi. Bermain golf demi kelanggengan hubungan antar klien dan yang terparah aku tak akan bisa lagi membaca komik dan bermain games. Aigo… itu sungguh menyebalkan!"

Meski sama-sama berdarah Jung dan sama-sama putra dari Jung Sang Gyu si pembisnis yang terkenal dengan kegeniusan nya yang telah berhasil membuat kerajaan bisnis dalam segala bidang itu dan di juluki sang millioner asia tak membuat kedua darah yang sama itu memiliki minat yang sama.

Jung Yun Joo yang sadar posisinya sebagai putra pertama memang sudah mendoktrin diri nay sejak balita untuk menyukai ilmu tentang perbisnisan. Sementara Jung Yunho yang sadar posisi nya sebagai putra bungsu tidak ingin menjadi pengikut ayah maupun Hyung nya. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik dan berusaha menarik diri nya untuk menyukai ilmu perbisnisan.

Bocah itu lebih suka menari dan menyanyi ketimbang harus repot-repot belajar bisnis seperti kakak nya. Toh, dia yakin ayah nya tak akan memaksa nya menggeluti dunia bisnis selama ada Hyung nya. Sebab satu orang penerus seperti Hyung nya sudah amat sangat mampu menjalankan kerajaan bisnis keluarga mereka. Jadi ia bisa dengan bebas menjalani hidup nya dengan menekuni kegemaran nya. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya satu menjaga kakak nya agar tetap sehat dan tak terluka.

_Brakk_

Pintu kamar rawat itu terbuka menampilkan seorang anak perempuan dan dua bocah laki-laki berwajah bulat dengan pipi gempal namun terlihat cantik tak kalah cantik dari anak perempuan yang lebih besar dari bocah itu.

"Yunho-a _gwaechana_?" anak perempuan itu mendekati Yunho dan Yun Joo di ikuti seorang bocah laki-laki berpipi gempal yang mengekor di belakangnya sambil memegangi ujung _dress_ berwarna _peach_ yang di kenakan anak perempuan tersebut.

"_Noona-ya appo_" manja Yunho memegangi pipi sebelah kiri nya yang di perban. Wajah bocah bermata musang itu di pasang semelas mungkin. _See_, ini lah Jung bungsu selalu manja di depan kakak-kakaknya.

"_Aigo… namdongsaeng_ ku kasian sekali kau" Yun Hee memeluk seraya mengelus-elus saying surai coklat adik nya.

Di perlakukan lembut seperti itu membuat Jung bungsu semakin menjadi-jadi. Yunho tidak hanya men- _setting_ wajah melasnya dia bahkan sudah [pura-pura] menangis tersedu-sedu seolah luka di pipi nya merupakan luka yang paling mnyakitkan yang ada di dunia.

"_Ige_" Suara lembut yang nyaris tak terdengar saking lembut nya itu mengulurkan sebatang permen lolipop di depan wajah Yunho.

Yunho menatap malas bocah berpipi gempal yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di atas ranjang nya itu yang sedang mengulurkan sebatang permen lollipop padanya.

**_Ish kenapa noona mengajak bocah bakpo ini sih? _**

"_Uljima_ Yunnie. Ambilah"

Yunho mengambil permen tersebut lalu membuang nya.

"Yunho-a!" seru Yun Joo dan Yun Hee berbarengan. Kaget melihat kelakuan tak sopan adik nya.

Bola mata legam itu berkaca-kaca. Lagi-lagi mendapat penolakan dari calon tunangan nya.

"Yunho minta maaf cepat" perintah Yun Joo tegas.

"Tidak mau."

"Yunho! Minta maaf atau ku adukan eomma dan appa."

"Adukan saja. Aku tak peduli."

"Baik. Terserah kau. Tapi sebelum kau minta maaf pada tunangan mu karena telah menyakiti hati nya. Aku dan Yun Hee tidak akan bicara pada mu. Renungkan lah kesalahan mu"

Yun Joo menggendong Jae Joong si bocah berpipi gempal yang tengah terisak sendu membawa calon tunangan adik nya itu keluar kamar rawat Yunho di ikuti Yun Hee. Meninggalkan nya sendiri agar bisa merenungi kesalahan nya.

_Ck…Si bakpo menyebalkan! Awas saja nanti._

Namun bukan nya merenungi kesalahannya Yunho justru sibuk mengumpat bocah berpipi gempal yang merupakan calon tunangan kecil nya. Bocah yang tiga tahun lebih muda dari nya.

Te be ce


End file.
